


Uniformes

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot en el que Harry y Draco se dan una oportunidad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Uniformes

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un one-shot pron. Una amiga del fandom me dijo que echaba de menos que escribiese algo pron, así que aquí está. También está inspirado en una imagen que me llegó de Harry vestido con un uniforme de auror.  
> Está escrito a las prisas y sin betear, lo siento!

Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, ya sabe quien es, incluso antes de preguntar. Mira el calendario sobre su mesa y piensa que ya se ha escaqueado todo lo posible y que su amiga no tiene más paciencia, así que cuenta mentalmente hasta diez y abre la puerta. 

Hermione le espera con una sonrisa comprometida, sabiendo que su amigo no es dado a este tipo de cosas, pero que ella no tiene más remedio, como asistente personal del Ministro de Magia, que obligarle a hacerlas. 

—Bueno —suspira resignado—, ¿qué tengo que hacer hoy? ¿ensayo?

—Tienes que hacerte la foto con el uniforme de gala antes de la ceremonia. Tampoco es para tanto —añade al ver la cara de Harry—, te lo pones, posas un poco ante la prensa y ya está. Ni siquiera sé si te van a hacer preguntas.

—Aun ni me lo he probado. Ni siquiera sé si me va a estar bien —se excusa.

Maldita sea, si llega a saber que se iba a armar todo ese revuelo por suceder a Robards como Jefe de Aurores lo habría rechazado. Y aún le queda la cena y el baile donde tomará posesión del cargo. 

Se dirige al lugar dónde atenderá a los periodistas y entra por la puerta de atrás a una sala anexa dónde se preparará y además, sabe inequívocamente, que el jefe del gabinete de prensa del ministerio le está esperando. 

—Malfoy —le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Llegas tarde —le saluda este—, tienes el uniforme detrás del biombo —le indica sin siquiera levantar sus ojos de la carpeta que tiene en las manos.

Es una sala grande, como un despacho, con las paredes revestidas de una madera oscura. Hay una mesa enorme donde Malfoy tiene puestas un par de bandas y espera que no tenga que ponerse ninguna. 

Cuando llega detrás del biombo y ve el uniforme se queda impresionado. Ha visto a Robards llevarlo alguna vez, pero este es diferente, le han añadido algunas cosas y un par de medallas, que no tiene ni idea de que son, cuelgan de la pechera. La chaqueta es de un azul marino intenso, las charreteras son doradas y rojas al igual que los remates de las mangas. El cuello duro sin solapas también tiene los bordes rojos. La chaqueta, por delante le llega justo a la cintura aunque cae mucho más por atrás. Y los pantalones, blancos, tiene la sensación que le van a quedar algo apretados. Las botas, clasicas, negras altas hasta las rodillas. Se va a sentir disfrazado. 

—Oye —llama al rubio quien asoma la cabeza—, ¿para qué son estas? —pregunta señalando un par de insignias que no reconoce. 

—Una es tu orden de Merlín primera clase —le aclara como si fuese un experto en el tema—, y la otra es una distinción por servicios especiales al mundo mágico, por derrotar a Voldemort. Las demás —dice señalando las otras de las que Harry si que tiene más idea, pues las ha ganado durante sus años en el cuerpo—, son las distinciones por ir escalando en el cuerpo de aurores y esta de aquí —ahora apunta a una dorada, redonda rematada en picos—, es la de Jefe de Aurores.

—Igual deberías ser tú quien llevase este uniforme, me voy a sentir tan fuera de lugar… —dice más para sí mismo—, al menos tú sabrías qué es lo que estás llevando.

—Vamos, Potter, no seas tan dramático, llevas muchos años en el cuerpo. Es solo un trámite, date prisa, los reporteros estarán aquí en una media hora.

Harry pone todo su empeño en vestirse. Los pantalones, el cinturón y las botas no le han supuesto ningún problema. Pero la parte de arriba es otra cuestión. ¿Que va primero? la camiseta, la banda y luego la camisa. No la camisa primero y luego la banda esa, azul. Vale. No puede sacarse la camisa ahora. Necesita ayuda.

Draco, como si su paciencia estuviese apunto de acabarse, se vuelve a acercar al biombo al oír la llamada de socorro del próximo Jefe de Aurores. “ _¿Y se supone que la seguridad del mundo mágico está en sus manos?”_

Al llegar se encuentra un espectáculo que no sabe si quiere presenciar. Harry está con las manos alzadas atascado en su camisa, la que ha intentado quitarse sin desabrochar los botones. Al menos lleva pantalones, piensa, eso si no fuese porque le están muy apretados. MUY apretados. Y con el cinturón abierto y el estómago al aire. 

_“Merín, dame paciencia y sobre todo fuerza.”_ Piensa mientras se cuela con el auror tras el biombo.

—Por Circe, Potter. ¿No sabes vestirte tú solo?

—¿Puedes desabrochar la camisa por favor?

Draco obedece y libera la cabeza de Potter poco a poco. El cabrón huele muy bien, tiene que admitirlo. 

—¿Qué va ahora? —le pregunta una vez tiene libre movimiento de nuevo.

—Esa especie de corset va debajo del todo, y luego la camiseta, la camisa, la chaqueta y luego los galones y la banda. 

Harry se quita la camiseta y Draco contiene el aliento. No sabe porqué, pero piensa que es una buena idea quedarse allí ayudando al auror. No quiere que pierda aún más el tiempo. 

El ex gryffindor está nervioso, coge esa especie de armadura de piel que hará que su chaqueta tenga cuerpo y se lo coloca.

—Espera —lo interrumpe el rubio—, lo estás poniendo al revés. Quita —dice empujando su mano y poniéndolo él mismo.

Cuando siente las manos de su antiguo compañero de escuela tocarle el abdomen, no puede evitar que ciertos recuerdos vengan a él. 

—Draco —le llama con la voz algo ronca poniendo una mano sobre la suya e impidiéndole que termine de colocar lo que sea que está poniéndole.

—Lo siento —replica esté tirando de ella. Aunque no lo siente en absoluto. Y le encanta que Harry la retenga junto a la suya. 

—Ven aquí, joder —susurra el auror.

Le pasa una mano detrás del cuello y lo atrae con fuerza. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿seis meses? ¿siete? Pero parece que Draco está igual que él, gracias a Merlín, y no opone ninguna resistencia, ni replica. Abre su boca para encontrarse con la suya y se devoran durante un momento.

—Harry —se detiene—, decidimos que era mejor…

—Draco, me da igual lo que decidimos. Mira como me he puesto solo de tenerte cerca.

El rubio mira hacia la entrepierna del auror y cierra los ojos al ver que el pantalón se aprieta aún más que antes. Suelta todo el aire que tiene dentro, no es que él esté mucho mejor, se dice. Pero, ¿qué quiere que haga? hace demasiado que no está a solas con él en la misma habitación; con él solo llevando esos estúpidos y ceñidos pantalones y esas botas… ha soñado con _esas_ botas, no puede negarlo, y además, mientras soñaba, estaba igual de duro que está ahora. 

Durante dos segundos, piensa en todas sus posibilidades. Y lo que le parece lo más razonable ahora mismo es continuar. Así que mientras el auror le observa aún con los labios un poco hinchados por el beso que han compartido hace un minuto, le mira con cara de que él tiene que tomar la decisión, porque parece que el próximo Jefe de Aurores tiene clarísimo lo que quiere. Y él también; pero no quiere aceptarlo. 

Empuja a Harry hasta que su espalda desnuda choca contra la pared y le besa, pero durante solo unos instantes, porque después sus labios se pasean hasta su cuello, y luego a su pecho y bajan por su estómago. 

—Draco, vas a matarme —susurra muy bajito, mientras le acaricia el pelo rubio. 

Solo tiene que bajar la cremallera para poder tirar hacia abajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior. La erección del moreno da un pequeño saltito al verse liberada y él se relame. Debería sentirse sucio, pero solo siente las mejillas ardiendo y su propio pantalón a punto de estallar. Cuando la toma con su boca, oye un gemido de Harry que solo le provoca que vaya aún más profundo. Puede notar las piernas del auror inestables a cada lado y su mano revolviendole el pelo, dando pequeños tirones y su boca dejando escapar gemidos y palabras ininteligibles. Cuando nota que el auror no puede más y está apunto de acabar se separa de él. 

Mira a su alrededor y observa la mesa, agarra a Harry de la mano y tira de él señalándosela y lamiéndose el labio. Como si no hiciera tanto de la última vez que lo hicieron, el moreno entiende al instante y con un movimiento de su mano hace que todo lo que hay sobre la mesa desaparezca. 

—Túmbate —le exige Draco con un empujón. 

Él obedece sin rechistar, pero para desconcierto del ex slytherin, primero se sienta sobre la mesa para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa: le abre la túnica que arroja a un lado y luego le saca la camisa por la cabeza. Draco se inclina y le besa apasionadamente, con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Él le abraza con las piernas y lo atrae aún más hacia él.

El rubio lucha con sus propios pantalones para abrirlos y con una mano empuja al auror hasta que su espalda está sobre la mesa. Cuando por fin ha liberado su erección, se inclina hacia delante hasta que tiene la cara de Harry a unos pocos centímetros. 

—¿Desde cuándo no…? —le pregunta para saber si necesita prepararlo.

—Desde la última vez —le responde él tan cerca de sus labios que puede notar su aliento sobre los suyos.

Sabes que es tremendamente egoísta, pero no puede evitar que eso le haya puesto caliente. ¿Así que fue él el último que tuvo a Harry? 

Con un golpe de varita, que el moreno siente en él mismo, Draco le tiene listo y donde quería. Se alinea con su cuerpo y poco a poco e intentando no correrse en cuanto la ha notado dentro, comienza a entrar muy despacio. Él tampoco ha estado con nadie. No sabe la razón: si porque no lo ha necesitado o porque sabía que nadie iba a estar a la altura y las comparaciones son odiosas. Así que procura no ir muy deprisa para no quedar como un inexperto. Pero su cuerpo no responde a sus deseos, parece moverse por sí mismo y en cuanto ha sentido a Harry a gusto y cómodo, comienza a dar estocadas profundas y rápidas. Los brazos del auror le atraen de nuevo hacia él y se besan entre gemidos y el sonido que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar. 

No recuerda haber estado tan excitado en su vida. No recordaba que Harry pudiese excitarle tanto, ni que él pudiera llegar a sentir tanto placer. Las piernas del moreno se aprietan en sus caderas como si le exprimiesen, nota el miembro duro del auror entre sus vientres como si palpitara. Están muy cerca, los dos. Puede notarlo. Y él debería dejar de moverse a esa velocidad, pero no puede. Al contrario, cada vez tiene la necesidad de moverse más deprisa. 

No sabe quién termina antes, pero no hay mucha diferencia. 

Draco jadea, aún tumbado sobre Harry y este simplemente yace sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración algo agitada. 

Se levanta y le tiende una mano al ex gryffindor, quien la usa para impulsarse y sentarse sobre la mesa. 

Aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron ese tipo de intimidad, no se sienten incómodos mientras se lanzan hechizos de limpieza y devuelven todo a la normalidad.

Draco, esta vez en serio, termina de ayudar a Harry a vestirse adecuadamente para recibir a la prensa. 

Mientras los periodistas preguntan y hacen fotos al próximo Jefe de Aurores, el ex slytherin no para de preguntarse qué pasará ahora entre ellos. 

Cuando la rueda de prensa ha acabado y se han vuelto a quedar a solas, ambos se miran sin saber bien qué decir. 

Empezaron a acostarse después de coincidir en un viaje a Amsterdam dónde Harry tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo de un Mortífago; siguieron haciendolo durante un tiempo, pero ambos decidieron dejarlo ahí, aun cuando el sexo era genial, porque pensaron que no merecía la pena que los demás se enterasen e intentaran inmiscuirse. Sabían que todos sus conocidos iban a tener algo que decir, y solo pensarlo les dió dolor de cabeza. Ahora, ambos se preguntan a sí mismos si tomaron la decisión acertada. Pero de nuevo, las dudas de antaño les invaden.

“¿Y si no sale bien? habrán hecho un esfuerzo para nada. Es una locura. Nadie lo va a entender. Van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones..”

Pero aun cuando acaban de estar juntos, a ambos les hormiguean los dedos de necesidad de tocarse el uno al otro. 

Draco recoge los papeles que ha utilizado durante la rueda de prensa y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuanto intenta abrirla se da cuenta de que está bloqueada, al girarse ve que la mano de Harry está alzada. 

—Draco, yo quiero intentarlo —le dice casi en un susurro.

Camina hacia donde está y se apoya sobre una mesa frente al auror. Lo mira durante unos segundos porque no tiene ni idea de qué decirle.

—¿Y qué piensas que va a pasar? ¿que simplemente nos vamos a pasear delante de todos cogidos de la mano?

Harry lo piensa también. Y no le parece mala idea. 

—Ven conmigo a la ceremonia de investidura. Como mi invitado. A mi lado. 

Draco se ríe porque lo ve ridículo. Al menos, hasta que Harry se pone frente a él, tan cerca que sus frentes casi se rozan. 

—Es una locura y lo sabes —replica intentando traer a su ex compañero de nuevo al lado de la cordura. 

—Sé que lo es, pero ¿y qué? Voy a estar mucho más incómodo vistiendo este uniforme y oyendo a la gente hablar de mi como si hubiera muerto y me estuvieran rindiendo un homenaje. Y ahora mismo, lo único que me daría cierto consuelo, sería saber que estarás allí conmigo.

Draco alza una ceja y lo mira a los ojos con intensidad, como intentando averiguar si se está quedando con él o está siendo sincero. 

—¿Y si…?

Harry posa la palma de su mano sobre la boca de Draco.

—Esos “¿y si?” me han hecho ser miserable los últimos meses. ¿Ves esta cosa de aquí? —dice señalando una de las pequeñas medallas—, me la dieron por derrotar a Voldemort. No va a ser peor que eso, te lo aseguro —dice con una sonrisa socarrona. 

¿Y quién le va a debatir eso?

Coge mucho aire y lo expulsa con fuerza porque sabe que salir de allí con Harry va a significar mucho, pero sabe que también le va a traer muchas otras cosas buenas. Y sentir la mano del auror aferrando la suya, le da toda la confianza y la fuerza que va a necesitar. No solo para ese momento, si no para muchos otros. 

  
  
  



End file.
